La mejor noche de mi vida
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor" Para Kagome, una noche de fiesta con sus amigas de la secundaria podría arruinarse gracias a Inuyasha, pero ¿como se darán las cosas a fin de cuentas? La noche aún es joven, y queda mucho por delante...
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"**_

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a la única y gran Rumiko Takahashi

Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho! :D estaré a la espera de sus hermosos y preciados reviews... :3 Sin mas que decirles, les dejo disfrutar de su lectura, besos!

**La mejor noche de mi vida**

Se vio al espejo una vez más, sentía que nada le quedaba bien, definitivamente llamaría a sus amigas y les diría que no podía ir.

—Te ves linda—le dijo su mamá entrando a la habitación—Me alegra que salgas con tus amigas para variar, hace mucho que no las ves, ¿cierto?.

—Creo que no iré—declaró.

—Ay Kagome, realmente estoy sorprendida contigo—rió suavemente—Cualquier otra chica de 18 años estaría deseosa de salir de noche con sus amigas, a disfrutar un poco de buena música y la compañía de gente de su edad. Tú por el contrario, pareces disgustada de que te quieran llevar a una fiesta. Eres rara.

Ambas rieron.

Bueno, su madre tenía razón, desde que habían terminado el instituto no había visto a sus amigas. El hecho de que ahora viviera en el Sengoku no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Se vio de nuevo en el espejo, realmente la minifalda negra entallada y la blusa de tiras en color jade no le quedaba para nada mal. Solo que no se encontraba de ánimos desde el pequeño incidente que había tenido con Inuyasha esa tarde, estaba demasiado avergonzada consigo misma. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de liberarse de esos pensamientos y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó a su madre.

—Estás preciosa—declaró sonriente—Por cierto, vine porque quería darte esto.

Le tendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Kagome la abrió, encontrándose con una fina cadena bañada en oro con un hermoso dije de corazón lleno de pequeños cristales.

—Es hermoso—exclamó ahogando un grito—Gracias

Se abalanzó hacia su madre, la abrazó y le llenó la cara de besos.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?

—Seguro—Kagome se sujetó el cabello para que fuera más fácil de prender el broche de la cadena—¿Sabes? Este fue el primer regalo que tu padre me dio luego de casados, quiero que la conserves ahora que tú también has logrado encontrar al amor de tu vida—le guiño el ojo a través del espejo en el que ambas se reflejaban.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó atónita, acariciando la joya que colgaba de su cuello, que de pronto había tomado un gran significado.

Su madre simplemente asintió y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Te dejo que te termines de arreglar, si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dejando sola a Kagome, que pasó las manos por su ropa tratando de alisarla más de lo que ya estaba. Miró la hora, mejor se terminaba de peinar de una vez, la buclera ya estaba caliente así que empezó a rizar su cabello mechón a mechón.

No llevaba ni la mitad, cuando Inuyasha acercó la cabeza por la ventana. La miró algo avergonzado por un segundo, antes de atreverse a hablar.

—¿Tu madre está enojada con nosotros?—preguntó.

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon, y tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de que le saliera la voz.

—No, creo que no. Realmente no mencionó nada al respecto.

La postura rígida de Inuyasha pareció relajarse ante esa respuesta.

—¿Y… que estás haciendo?—preguntó cuando se percató de su ropa y del extraño aparato en el que enrollaba su cabello.

—Me estoy arreglando. Esta noche saldré con mis amigas.

Bien, la relajación de Inuyasha no duró demasiado.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero ya casi es de noche. Es peligroso andar por ahí sola cuando el sol se oculta—había una cierta nota de histeria en su voz, Kagome simplemente ignoró este hecho.

—No estaré sola, somos 4 chicas.

—¡Si, como no! 4 chicas indefensas que no podrán hacer nada si un monstruo las ataca. ¡No irás!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? No tienes derecho a impedirme salir con mis amigas

—¡Claro que si!

—¡Claro que no!

Los gritos alertaron a la señora Higurashi, que se hizo presente una vez más en la habitación de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes que discutían.

—Que Kagome quiere salir sola en medio de la noche. Es demasiado peligroso, así que se quedará aquí donde yo la pueda vigilar—declaró Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos y dando por terminada la discusión.

—¿Pero qué…?—su reclamo quedó en el aire, cuando su madre intervino.

—¿Y por qué no la acompañas? Sería maravilloso que tú también fueras y cuidaras de Kagome y sus amigas. Yo estaría más tranquila si estuvieras con ellas.

Sus ojitos brillosos dejaron sin habla a los dos jóvenes, Inuyasha recordó lo de esa tarde y simplemente no quiso contradecir a su "suegra". Kagome por su parte no supo que decir. La simple idea era descabellada, Inuyasha era demasiado extraño como para llevarlo a una fiesta sin tener que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo de porque se comportaba como lo hacía. Rogó a que Inuyasha se negara como siempre lo hacía.

—Bien. Iré con ella.

Eso le cayó como balde frío a Kagome. Esa noche sería una locura, definitivamente llamaría a sus amigas y les diría que no podía ir.

—Maravilloso—exclamó mamá Higurashi—El otro día vi un conjunto y simplemente no pude resistirme a comprarlo, esta es la ocasión perfecta para que lo uses. Te lo traigo enseguida así te cambias, Inuyasha.

Sin darle más opción de respuesta salió de la habitación.

Con un bufido, Kagome se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo para terminar de rizar su cabello. Increíble, esa noche seria infernal y ni siquiera había empezado.

Un rato después, luego de muchas peleas para que Inuyasha se cambiara, finalmente estuvieron listos para salir. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi ya los esperaban en un WcDonald cerca del Club Vanilla, a donde se supone que irían esa noche.

Inuyasha llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa leñadora con las mangas enrolladas y sin abotonar sobre una camiseta que se pegaba a sus músculos, y para completar el look llevaba una gorra cubriendo sus orejas.

Kagome casi no podía soportarlo, nunca había pensado que Inuyasha quedara tan… sexy, en ropa del siglo XXI.

Kagome iba agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, no podía evitar mirarlo cuando sabía que él no la atraparía espiándolo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, pero podía echarle la culpa a demasiado colorete si alguien preguntaba.

Inuyasha parecía tenso por la situación, así que ni siquiera había notado el nerviosismo de Kagome. No sabía cómo había hecho para meterse en semejante lío.

Las amigas de Kagome gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre ellos haciendo mil preguntas antes de que siquiera lograran entrar a WcDonald.

—No sabía que vendrías con tu novio Kagome—exclamó Yuka.

—Realmente se ven bien juntos, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado luego de tanto tiempo. Kagome rechazó a un montón de chicos que querían salir con ella, ¿sabes?—dijo Ayumi dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

—Así que cuídala, o te la podrían robar—aportó Eri.

—¡Eri, Ayumi!—chilló Kagome avergonzada.

—Cierto, cierto. Kagome no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea su sexy novio—contestó Eri entre risas.

—Ya chicas, dejen en paz a Kagome—intervino Yuka.

¿Eri le había dicho "sexy" a Inuyasha? Realmente no le agradaba que le dijeran esa clase de cosas a SU ¿novio?, aunque por otra parte se sentía orgullosa de estar con alguien a quien le retribuyeran ese adjetivo.

Le echó una mirada a Inuyasha, que parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado, y se sonrojó inmediatamente cuando éste le devolvió la mirada al par se segundos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos deberíamos ir yendo—declaró Eri.

Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar con rumbo hacia el Club Vanilla, uno de los clubes nocturnos más grandes de Tokyo.

—Este lugar está demasiado lleno, no lograremos entrar—bufó Kagome al ver la larga fila de espera que había.

—Déjamelo a mí—exclamó Eri victoriosa, y se encaminó hacia los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban en las puertas.

—Su primo es el encargado del lugar—le susurró Ayumi al oído.

Eri les agitó la mano desde la puerta y todos se acercaron a ella, los guardias de seguridad les cedieron el paso hacia el interior del club.

La música sonaba fuerte, el show de luces era todo un espectáculo y la enorme bola de espejos colgada al techo refractaba aun más las luces de colores.

—Esto es increíble—susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha se encontraba maravillado y aterrado con todo eso, era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo semejante.

—La música está demasiado alta, me duelen los oídos—le susurró en el oído a Kagome, la cual se estremeció ante el cálido aliento en su cuello.

—Vamos a la barra a pedir unos tragos—anunció la siempre energética Eri—¿Vienen o qué?

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron entre sí, y siguieron a las tres chicas hasta la barra. Se tuvieron que hacer lugar entre la gente para lograr pasar, y una vez allí Eri encargó dos chupitos de tequila que puso instantáneamente frente a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Kagome nerviosa de lo que pudiera tener su amiga en mente.

—Te ves tenso, esto te ayudará a relajarte y a animarte un poco más—le contestó a Inuyasha, que fruncía la nariz ante el fuerte olor del licor—Vamos, yo te ensañaré como se debe de tomar.

Le puso el pequeño vaso en una mano, sal entre los dedos índice y pulgar del dorso de su otra mano y una rodaja de limón sobre la barra. Le dijo paso a paso como debía de tomarlo.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, ¿por qué era él el que debía hacer eso? Ese licor no olía especialmente delicioso, es más, ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza la mezcla de olores que había en ese lugar.

—Vamos, hazlo de una vez—presionó Eri.

—Sí, sí. Apresúrate—alentaron las otras dos.

—Chicas, no creo que esta sea una buena idea—intervino Kagome—Con unos simples refrescos estaremos bien.

—No seas aburrida Kagome, deja que el chico sea valiente y lo haga.

Inuyasha repasó la mirada por las cuatro chicas que lo rodeaban, tragó saliva y se dispuso a beber su tequila, un vaso seguido rápidamente del otro.

Las chicas lo vitorearon, antes de girarse y pedir más tragos para todo el grupo.

—Lo siento por eso—le susurró Kagome, una vez que estuvieron en la pista de baile.

—No te preocupes, eso no fue nada.

Trataba de permanecer firme pero lo cierto era que estaba mareándose, y el ruido que taladraba sus sensibles oídos no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

—¿Van a bailar o qué? Esto es una discoteca, no se queden ahí parados—reclamó Yuka cuando los vio quietos mirándose el uno al otro en medio de la pista.

—Creo que iré a tomar aire fresco—dijo Inuyasha.

—Iré contigo—se apresuró en decir Kagome.

—No hace falta, quédate a bailar con tus amigas—le sonrió.

¿Inuyasha se estaba comportando extraño o era su imaginación? No tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, puesto que Yuka la empujó hacia donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas. Le pusieron un trago en la mano y empezó a bailar con ellas, su bebida era dulce y deliciosa, así que se la tomó rápidamente, y casi sin darse cuenta se bebió dos vasos más.

Kagome era nueva en lo que a beber se refería, así que en poco tiempo la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin importarle demasiado si lo hacía bien o mal.

De repente sintió unas manos en su cadera, y a alguien moviéndose detrás de ella, así que simplemente se dejó llevar y empezó a mover lenta y sensualmente su cuerpo. Vio a sus amigas reírse y darse codazos entre sí mientras la miraban bailar, hasta que de pronto se quedaron petrificadas mirándola.

El chico que bailaba con ella rápidamente alejó sus manos de su cadera y le sujetó fuertemente el brazo. Se giró para reclamarle que la soltara, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí parado a Inuyasha, con el cejo fruncido y una expresión peligrosamente seria en su rostro.

Definitivamente Inuyasha no era con quien había estado bailando 5 segundos atrás.

—Oh, oh… Inuyasha! Nos alegra verte, creo que ya conociste a nuestro amigo heee… Erick, si.. hace mucho que no los veíamos y quería bailar con Kagome. Oye, acompáñame a comprar unos tragos, ¿quieres?—intervino Eri, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, y dándole una última mirada aterradora a Kagome, siguió a Eri hasta la barra.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kagome?—le preguntaron sus amigas

—No lo sé—respondió confundida y mareada, viendo a la distancia a Inuyasha tomarse 3 vasos de tequila seguidos.

Luego, vino directamente hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo.

—Espera, ¿qué haces?—le gritó por sobre la música mientras se tropezaba con sus tacos tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Te saco de aquí. No dejaré que otro tipo ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre ti de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—exclamó una vez fuera—No me puedes sacar así de aquí—bufó enojada, quizás el alcohol la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—Lo siento señorita, una vez afuera no puede volver a entrar a menos de que haga la fila nuevamente—le dijo el portero cuando quiso entrar de nuevo al club.

—Mierda—susurró cuando vio la interminable fila—Voy a buscar una cabina telefónica para llamar a Ayumi y avisarles que me voy.

Empezó a caminar buscando un teléfono público, en ese preciso momento odiaba no tener un celular, aunque de todas maneras en el Sengoku no serviría, y pasaba allí gran parte de la semana.

Inuyasha la seguía de cerca.

—¿Qué haces? Vámonos a casa—reclamó enfadado.

—Busco un teléfono, no molestes—respondió fastidiada.

Alcanzó a ver una cabina telefónica al estilo ingles en la siguiente esquina. Fue un milagro que lograra reconocerla como tal, puesto que estaba cubierta por papeles promocionando mil cosas diferentes, desde paseadores de perros hasta la inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial al sur de la ciudad.

Marcó el número de Ayumi, que era el único que lograba recordar, o eso esperaba.

Diablos, la habían mandado al buzón de voz. Le dejó un corto mensaje diciéndoles que se había ido a casa con Inuyasha y colgó. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho, que se mantenía afirmado contra la puerta, cerrándola con su peso.

—Gracias por arruinarme la noche—exclamó fastidiada—Muévete, vámonos de aquí.

—No—contestó con firmeza—No me moveré hasta que te disculpes conmigo

—¿Qué? Estás loco. Yo no hice nada malo, y no tengo porqué pedirte disculpas.

—Si, si tienes—su voz era potente, y la acorraló contra la pared de la cabina poniendo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kagome—¿Crees que es divertido verte allí vistiendo así de atractiva, y teniendo que aguantar a todos los sujetos que te comían con la mirada? ¿Crees que es divertido ver como otro te tocaba cuando yo me moría por hacerlo?

Kagome se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué era todo eso? Su enojo se disipó y todo lo que quería era besarlo, besarlo apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aire.

Se paralizó cuando sintió el aliento de Inuyasha chocar contra su cuello.

—No lo hagas de nuevo Kagome, no sé si podría soportarlo—dijo antes de empezar a besar su cuello.

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Inuyasha le pasó la lengua por la clavícula.

—Te prometo que no lo haré—respondió solemne.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que Inuyasha la tocaba. Una de sus fuertes manos la sostenían firmemente por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él; la otra fue bajando por su espalda hasta quedarse en la parte baja de ésta, desde donde poco a poco fue subiendo su falda.

Kagome arqueó la espalda hacia Inuyasha que poco a poco iba llenando de besos cada centímetro de su pecho, y enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello platinado, acercándolo más hacia ella, si eso era posible. De pronto sintió una sensación desagradable recorrer su espalda, abrió los ojos levemente justo a tiempo para ver que la puerta de la cabina se abría levemente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordando el lugar en el que se encontraban y lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡Oh, por dios!—pensó.

**Continuara...**

muajajaja! quiero dejarlas con la duda, al menos un poquito jaja

en breve el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"_**

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran y unica Rumiko Takahashi_

_Bueno mis bellezas, les dejo la 2° parte de esta historia... me costo mucho hacer trabajar mi mente para terminarla así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews :D_

**La mejor noche de mi vida. (2° parte)**

Instantáneamente levantó una pierna para trabar la puerta con su pie.

—Lo siento, está ocupado y creo que tardaré bastante así que deberías buscar otro teléfono—dijo con la voz más calmada que los nervios por ser descubierta le permitieron.

—Ahh… humm.. bueno, gracias—respondió una voz femenina desde afuera.

Inuyasha parecía no haber escuchado nada, y gruñó de placer cuando Kagome rodeó sus caderas con una de sus largas piernas, a pesar de que esa no era su intención.

—Inuyasha, por favor detente—apremió avergonzada, empujándolo levemente—No podemos hacer esto aquí, no es correcto.

El muchacho abandonó su tarea y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Al ver sus ojos cargados de deseo a Kagome le flaquearon las piernas, y de pronto ya no estaba tan segura de querer detenerse.

—No puedo detenerme Kagome. No ahora—su voz ronca y áspera sonó suplicante.

Kagome se derritió por dentro al escucharlo. No hizo falta ni una palabra más, se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha y buscó desesperadamente sus labios. Se había estado conteniendo para no besarlo como si la vida no se le fuera en ello, y ya no podía aguantar más. Sintió el ligero sabor del tequila en su boca, y eso solo le hizo desearlo más, con manos inquietas y tímidas le corrió la camisa por los antebrazos y él la ayudó librándose de la prenda por completo.

Inuyasha gruñó a modo de aprobación cuando ella tiró del cinto del pantalón y luego de luchar un poco terminó desabrochándolo. Afirmó el agarre en la pierna de Kagome que aun rodeaba su cintura y de un tirón hizo que también lo abrazara con la otra, giró sobre sí mismo de modo que la espalda de la muchacha quedara contra la puerta de la cabina y siguió besándola acariciando sus largas, finas y suaves piernas de arriba abajo. Con manos impacientes rompió su ropa interior, y ella ahogó un grito sorprendido y avergonzado por quedar expuesta ante él.

—Terminemos de una vez lo que empezamos esta tarde—dijo con la voz ronca terminando el beso, y con los ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo.

Si, esa tarde habían estado en una situación "caliente" cuando la madre de Kagome los sorprendió a ambos semidesnudos dándose besos apasionados en la cama de la muchacha.

Kagome se enrojeció ante el recuerdo vergonzoso de esa tarde, y tímidamente asintió con la cabeza.

Esa fue la señal que Inuyasha esperaba para seguir con su trabajo. Cubrió el cuerpo femenino con besos, deshaciéndose de su blusa y desprendiendo su sostén –con algo de dificultad-en el proceso. Ella por su parte se dedicaba a disfrutar las dulces caricias que su amante le prodigaba, suspirando y gimiendo por más de él.

Cuando él empezó a acariciar el interior de sus piernas -que aun lo rodeaban por la cintura- no podía parar de ronronear en conformidad por su tacto. Inuyasha se encargó de ahogar el grito que salió de la garganta de Kagome con un beso profundo cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y empezó a moverlo lentamente. Estaba caliente y húmeda, su cuerpo claramente pedía que la tomara inmediatamente.

Inuyasha simplemente quiso aumentar la agonía de ambos cuando introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de la muchacha, él ya estaba duro y ella estaba húmeda hasta más no poder. Cuando Kagome empezó a gimotear porque no aguantaba más el no tenerlo, no pudo aguantarlo más y sacó los dedos de su interior y la acomodó para introducirse en ella.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó por precaución mirando los chocolatosos ojos llorosos de su amada.

—Lo estoy, por favor hazlo de una vez—gimoteó apretándose contra su duro pecho y rodeando su espalda con los brazos mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

Y así empezó esa danza de amor que ambos estaban experimentando por primera vez.

Inuyasha se introdujo lentamente, haciendo que Kagome contuviera un chillido de dolor mientras clavaba las uñas en la amplia espalda masculina y mordisqueaba nerviosa el cuello de él provocándole cosquillas. Se quedó quieto en su interior hasta que Kagome superó el sobresalto inicial.

—Sigue, por favor sigue—susurró nerviosa sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

—¿Estás segura? Si te duele podemos parar—respondió inseguro, no quería causarle daño alguno.

—Si, estoy bien. Tu solo sigue.

Inuyasha fue moviendo sus caderas lentamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta alcanzar el punto máximo del placer, sintiendo que estaba por terminar afirmó aun mas su agarre en Kagome. Quería que ambos llegaran juntos al cielo que él empezaba a sentir, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacer para que ella lo alcanzara. Aguantó lo mas que pudo y siguió embistiéndola por todo lo que tenia para dar de sí mismo, en el rostro de Kagome se empezaba a notar que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

Se vino dentro de ella, al tiempo que ambos gritaban de placer y caían al suelo de la cabina. Él aun dentro de ella, ambos con las respiraciones sumamente agitadas, se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que sus pulsaciones llegaron a un ritmo normal.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho—confesó Kagome abrigándose en el pecho masculino, embriagándose de su fragancia.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró Inuyasha, luego de ese acto de amor era obvio que ella lo era todo para él, pero estaba seguro de que debía decírselo claramente—Lo eres todo para mí, la única persona en el mundo por la que lo sacrificaría todo lo que tengo y lo que no. Te amo, Kagome. Te amo con locura, y este es solo el inicio de todo lo que quiero compartir contigo.

A Kagome se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de alegría ante esa confesión tan tierna, tan esperada y soñada. Se acurrucó en su pecho, y se dejó abrazar fuertemente por él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, tirados en el piso de una cabina telefónica publica, desnudos y abrazándose, pero no le pareció suficiente.

—Deberíamos irnos—le susurró Inuyasha en el oído antes de levantarlos a ambos.

Se vistieron a toda prisa, e Inuyasha la cubrió con su camisa para abrigarla del frío matutino. Aun no había amanecido, pero se veían los primeros rayos de sol aclarar a lo lejos. Inuyasha enredó fuertemente sus dedos con los de Kagome, y con un brazo la guió suave y protectoramente hasta donde ella le indicó que conseguirían un taxi a esas horas.

—¿Así que fuiste de fiesta con tu novio? —le preguntó el taxista a Kagome—Hacen linda pareja, ¿se divirtieron mucho?

—Si, por supuesto—respondió Kagome feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo—Realmente la pasamos muy bien—dijo mirando con complicidad a Inuyasha que se ruborizó un poco y afianzó su abrazo en torno a ella.

Luego de ducharse –por separado, por las dudas- finalmente cada uno se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones. Levantarse a almorzar más tarde ese día fue una lucha contra el agotamiento físico que los golpeaba a ambos.

—¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche? ¿se divirtieron mucho? —preguntó la señora Higurashi sirviéndoles sus respectivas comidas.

—Si—respondió Kagome—Me alegro de que me hayas obligado a ir, me la pase muy bien.

—Me alegro. Volvieron muy tarde, ¿acaso sucedió algo en el camino de vuelta?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, realmente no había pensado en una excusa por volver tan tarde.

—Lo que pasa es que el club estaba muy lleno, y hasta que logramos salir fue difícil conseguir un taxi y tuvimos que esperar bastante por uno. Además, como Inuyasha venia conmigo primero decidimos llevar a cada una de las chicas a sus casas—soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, y obviamente había funcionado.

—Oh bien, ya sabes que es peligroso para una chica andar sola en taxi, me alegra de que Inuyasha haya estado ahí con ustedes—respondió sonriente su madre—Buen chico—dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un cachorro.

—Mamá.. —gruñó Kagome

—Lo siento, ¡pero es que es tan lindo! —chilló con alegría abrazándose a su yerno.

Inuyasha se rió, y todos se le quedaron mirando, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Inuyasha reír tan feliz y despreocupadamente, como si estuviera de extremadamente buen humor.

Luego de almorzar llegó la hora de preparar sus cosas para irse nuevamente al Sengoku donde sus amigos los esperaban. Mientras Kagome se despedía nuevamente de su hermano pequeño y su abuelo, notó que ni Inuyasha ni su madre se encontraban por ningún lugar.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento con Inuyasha—respondió Souta—Iremos a buscarlos a la casa, ya vuelvo.

Cuando su abuelo y Souta se fueron, Kagome se sentó en las escaleras del pozo esperando a que volvieran y pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba feliz. No esperaba que su primera vez fuera producido por una copas de alcohol, y mucho menos en un lugar público, pero había sido grandioso, y las cosas que le había dicho Inuyasha eran mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Sintió unos pasos a su espalda y vio a toda su familia volver junto con Inuyasha caminando en su dirección.

Su madre la abrazó más fuerte de lo habitual y le dio miles de besos en las mejillas. Le pareció raro pero no dijo nada, se despidió de ella, y tomando la mano de Inuyasha ambos saltaron por el pozo que los llevaría a donde ahora tenían su hogar.

—Kagome, tengo algo importante que decirte—Inuyasha la miró de reojo con una expresión seria en su rostro, tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo por lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ven conmigo—dijo guiándola hacia el Goshimboku sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

A Kagome toda la felicidad se le vino abajo, ¿acaso Inuyasha se arrepentía de lo que había pasado?¿o de lo que había dicho? Si fuera así, ella no le permitiría retirar sus palabras, y mucho menos le dejaría arrepentirse de lo que habían compartido. No era justo.

—Yo… yo… quiero…—empezó a decir sumamente nervioso, aun sin mirarla a los ojos—Esto… como decirlo… yo quiero pedirte que…

—No—declaró Kagome, al borde de las lagrimas de impotencia—No te dejaré que te disculpes por lo que pasó, ni te dejaré retirar las palabras que me dijiste anoche.

Inuyasha la miró confuso, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Kagome?

—¿Qué..? —alcanzó a articular.

—Lo que escuchaste. ¡No! Lo que compartimos anoche fue real, con alcohol o no de por medio, y no dejaré que ahora me quieras quitar todo eso que me diste. No te dejaré—exclamó al borde del llanto.

Él no podía dejarla, no podía.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha rió nuevamente, divertido de las locas conclusiones a las que había llegado Kagome.

—¡Tonta! —le gritó divertido—No estoy intentando terminar contigo.

No podía contener la risa, y Kagome se puso histérica.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? Porque desde que salimos de mi casa no puedes mirarme a los ojos, y cuando me dijiste que me querías decirme algo importante me asusté, y.. ¡deja de reírte porque esto no es divertido!

—Si, si que lo es—Inuyasha dejó de reír poco a poco—Oh, no sabes lo divertido que es… ¡Yo no intentaba dejarte, tonta! Quería pedirte casamiento, pero me puse nervioso porque cuando le estaba pidiendo tu mano a tu madre llegó toda tu familia y empezaron a gritar como locos y me pusieron más nervioso de lo que estaba. No podía mirarte a la cara porque no sabía cómo enfrentarte, y que me salgas con que quiero dejarte… es realmente divertido…

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste… Kagome, ¿te casarías conmigo? —dijo sacando de entre sus ropas el estuche de terciopelo que contenía el anillo, y arrodillándose frente a Kagome.

—Si… si, si. Por supuesto que si—exclamó atónita, tapándose la boca y conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad.

Se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, y ambos cayeron al piso. Divertidos se dieron un tierno beso, sellando la promesa de matrimonio, e Inuyasha se pasó la alianza de oro por el dedo anular.

—Me lo dio tu madre, de hecho ella me dijo que era así como se hacían las cosas en tu época. Como yo no tenía un anillo para darte, ella me ofreció el que tu padre le había dado a ella.

El anillo en su dedo, y la cadena en su cuello, ambos habían sido regalos de su padre a su madre, y eran cosas importantes, mucho más ahora que ella también compartía esos recuerdos y esas joyas con la persona que amaba.

—Es hermoso—declaró—Gracias por amarme, Inuyasha…

—¡Oye esa es mi frase! —chilló contento por la felicidad de su prometida—Yo nací para conocerte y amarte, Kagome. Ayer lo terminé de entender, mi destino era estar contigo y amarte por el resto de la eternidad.

No sabía desde cuando Inuyasha decía cosas tan emocionales y apasionadas, pero le gustaba esa faceta suya. Lo abrazó por el cuello, y compartieron juntos una sesión intensa de besos apasionados.

Se sentaron a ver el atardecer juntos, cuando sus amigos salieron de entre los arbustos gritando felices.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Sango abrazándose a Kagome.

—Bien hecho—felicitó Miroku a Inuyasha.

—Ya era hora de que se separaran—exclamó Shippo divertido—Es duro estar todo doblado entre los arbustos, pero no queríamos arruinarles el momento.

Inuyasha y Kagome se ruborizaron, ¿así que sus amigos lo habían visto todo? Agradecieron no haber hecho nada demasiado imprudente aparte de unos cuantos besos.

—De todos modos, felicidades. Estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos—dijo la anciana Kaede.

Dios, ¿es que acaso todo el pueblo los estaba espiando?

—Gracias a todos—dijo Kagome de repente, decidida a no dejarse cohibir demasiado por sus acosadores amigos.

Esa noche todos festejaron el compromiso. A la hora de dormir Kagome e Inuyasha se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, y empezaron de nuevo una sesión intensa de besos calientes, sabían donde acabaría eso, pero ahora estaban solos y nadie los molestaría ahí.

—Oye, oye… Nada de sexo hasta el casamiento—bromeó Kagome mientras Inuyasha le besaba el cuello.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No dijiste nada de eso anoche, y ahora tienes un anillo así que es como si ya estuviéramos casados, ¿o no?

—Bueno, pero…

—Pero nada, ahora eres mía. Y de todos modos tú dijiste que nada de sexo, pero yo no pienso tener sexo contigo, yo voy a hacerte el amor y voy a hacerte suplicar por más…

Wow!

Definitivamente, ¿cuándo Inuyasha se había vuelto tan atrevido? No le importaba, esa faceta suya era muy ardiente. Tiró de su cabello platinado y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo y morderle los labios, provocándolo.

—En ese caso… no te detendré entonces…—respondió.

A Inuyasha se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada en la cara, y se puso a trabajar en lo suyo una vez más…

**Fin**


End file.
